


Blue Sky

by nea1891



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad!Billy, Dad!Steve, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea1891/pseuds/nea1891
Summary: Billy moves back to Hawkins with his young son following a horrific family tragedy. He hopes that finally, he and Max can put their past behind them.And with Steve Harrington still around, maybe it will be a little easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting a new fic while still updating another? No! Will I be because I can’t get this idea out of my head? Yes!

Billy awoke with a sudden jolt, two small knees diving directly into his stomach. 

 

He groaned and rolled over into the fetal position, bracing for the inevitable ear-piercing exclamations he assumed were coming. 

 

"Dad! First day of school!" Billy tightened his eyes shut and blindly reached towards the rambunctious little boy that was now jumping on his bed. 

 

Of course his kid would actually love school. On one hand, Billy was glad Eric enjoyed learning as much as he did, unlike himself. But days like today, waking up at 6:30 am, weren't exactly his most favorite parenting moments. Not that he would change it for anything else. 

 

"Alright monkey, first day of school. Got to let dad get up though so we can get ready." 

 

At that, Eric dove off the bed, dashing out of the room and thundering down the hall faster than Billy could blink. Jesus, if he only had the energy of a six year old. 

 

Billy closed his eyes again, hoping that Max was up to occupy Eric so he could get a few more minutes of shut eye. He figured she was awake, the woman usually got out of bed at fucking 5 am but he felt comfortable going back to sleep when he heard her voice trailing from the kitchen, soft and relaxed as she spoke to Eric. Billy fell back into slumber to the sound of pots and pans banging. 

 

He woke up again, in what felt like only a moment later, but keeping his eyes closed, sensing he was being watched. He opened his eyes blearily to see Eric at his bedside, a huge smile on his face and finger making it's way to poke Billy's cheek. He grunted and closed his eyes again. 

 

"Daaaad!" 

 

"Yes" Billy said, snapping awake, not realizing he must have dosed off again. "I know...school. Is your aunt awake?"

 

"Yep! She said we has to be dressed for school before we can has pancakes." 

 

"Have. Before we can HAVE pancakes." Billy said, reaching out to ruffle the little boy's blonde curls. Just like him. His eyes were green though, and it reminded Billy of Stacey. Always a small weight in his gut at the sight of them, murky, yet beautiful. Like fresh moss on a tree. 

 

Billy sat up, stretching out. He leaned to grab a t-shirt off the floor, giving it a sniff and deciding it would be fine to wear for the day. He had the day off from work, had asked for it. He figured Eric would be alright, but what with it being his first day at a new school, and his having to leave the first real friends he had really made back in Oregon, Billy wouldn't blame the kid for having some sort of meltdown halfway through. He wanted to be available just in case. 

 

But as he followed Eric down the hall, bouncing with the energy of a baby kangaroo, his own nerves settled a little. The kid would be just fine. 

 

Billy followed the boy into his room, Billy's old bedroom, and watched sleepily as he began pulling clothes from the small dresser in the corner. He stopped him before the kid had every piece of clothing he owned on the floor. 

 

"Hey, before we make a mess let's decide what you want to wear. Jeans?"

 

Eric nodded. 

 

"Ok, cool. So just need a shirt. What color?"

 

"And clean socks and undies too!" 

 

"Right, that too. But.." Billy said, as he grabbed two mismatched socks, "Doesn't matter too much if they match right?"

 

"Right!" Eric exclaimed, enthusiastically putting on one red sock and one green striped one. 

 

He helped the little boy change into his underwear and jeans, even though Eric fidgeting made it difficult. He could almost dress himself, but liked Billy to help out. 

 

Max popped her head in, a smile on her face, already in fresh makeup and her outfit for the day. Billy rolled his eyes; granted they weren't blood related, but he and his step-sister could not be more opposite. Max loved waking up at the ass crack of dawn, and that was something Billy would never understand. He had barely survived when Eric was a baby, having to wake up what felt like every ten minutes. He was still convinced he hadn't caught up on his sleep and probably never would. 

 

"Breakfast is ready! Made chocolate chip pancakes just for you, E!" 

 

Eric made then to bolt out of the room, but Billy grabbed him gently by the shoulders. 

 

"Shirt." 

 

Eric grabbed the first shirt he saw from the pile, sniffed it and put it on. It was a simple yellow, long sleeved shirt, but good enough for Billy. 

 

He raced past Max, who turned to Billy with a smirk. 

 

"You are teaching him the worst habits." 

 

"Hey, smells clean, it's probably clean."

 

"Well all of his clothes are clean, because I wash them." 

 

"So, what are you complaining about?" Billy teased, shoulder checking Max as he walked out of the room. Eric was already at the kitchen table, shoving too large a bite into his mouth. Billy sat down and began eating when Eric started to speak over his full mouth." 

 

"Dad..you think I'll make friends?" The little boy said, swallowing his food and dragging his fork across the plate making swirls in the puddle of syrup. He had his eyes cast down, mesmerized. 

 

"Hey, of course you will. You know, Max and I moved here when we were little", little being an understatement, but Billy hoped the comparison would help, "and we were both scared too, didn't think we would ever make new friends." 

 

"But then you met Uncle Lucas and Dusty and Jane!" Eric shouted. Max smiled as she sat down across from them, holding a cup of coffee. 

 

"Yep! And they are the best friends I could ever have." 

 

"What friends did you make, daddy?"

 

Billy wasn't surprised by the question, but he was surprised when it prompted an image of one Steve Harrington to pop into his head.

 

"Um..." 

 

"Your dad had lots of friends! And he likes my friends too. Now finish up, or you'll be late." 

 

Billy mouthed a silent thank you to Max and finished his plate. He reminded Eric to brush his teeth and grab his backpack and he went to his bedroom to grab pants. 

 

He came back to see Eric standing hesitantly by the front door, denim jacket hanging a little too big on his shoulders, shuffling his feet. His eyes were staring at the floor again. 

 

Billy walked over and leaned down, putting his hand on his son's shoulder and lifting his chin with a finger. 

 

"Don't worry little man. You're gonna love it. It's ok to be nervous." 

 

Eric looked up with wide eyes. "Dad?"

 

"Yep?"

 

"Can I...can I bring grandma with me?"

 

Billy smiled softly. "Of course. Silly of me to think otherwise, she wouldn't want to miss this big day!" Billy grabbed the gold pendant from around his neck and placed it over Eric's head. The little boy smiled as he rubbed the chain between his fingers. 

 

"Thanks, Dad." 

 

"Alright!" Billy said, standing. "Ready to rumble?"

 

* * *

 

Billy still had the Camaro. It was an old car, really old at this point in his life, but he treated it well. There wasn't much in his life he felt responsible for, and taking care of the car made him feel a little more so. 

 

Eric had insisted on blasting ELO on the way, he and Billy singing along to Mr. Blue Sky loud enough to make their ears ring. 

 

They arrived at the school, Billy parking along the other parents who were dropping off their kids. He opened the door for Eric. 

 

"Ready?"

 

The boy nodded slowly. They started walking towards the building and halfway down the sidewalk Eric grabbed Billy's hand. Billy squeezed it gently. 

 

They got to Eric's classroom and walked in. A group of kids were in the back, around a table filled with crayons and papers, chattering and hugging one another like they were long lost friends returning from war. Billy chuckled. He prayed to whatever God that Eric would fit in. 

 

They both awkwardly stood in the center of the room, as the teach was talking to another set of parents. 

 

Billy sighed in relief as a little girl with long brown hair came casually strolling towards them, wearing a bright pink dress and a matching bow. 

 

"Hi, I'm Julie. Who are you?" She asked Eric. 

 

Realizing his son was a little shy, Billy nudged him. "Go on." 

 

"I'm Eric...Eric Hargrove." Billy said, putting his hand out to shake. Billy laughed a little at the boys manners. 

 

The girl shook it slowly. "Are you new? I don't remember seeing you in kinda...kindagart..ten." She said carefully. 

 

"We just moved here." 

 

"That's cool. I'm sad because my best friend is in a different class this year. You want to be my friend?'

 

Eric nodded enthusiastically, letting go of Billy's hand. He looked up at him and smiled, "Bye dad!" and then he was off, leading Julie towards the bookshelf in the back corner of the room. 

 

Billy stood slightly dumbfounded, but happy at how quickly Eric's demeanor had changed around the girl, happy he had a friend. Billy thought about waiting around for the teacher, but figured he didn't really need to speak to her. She had been kind enough to meet with him before the school year, and Billy was grateful that she listened to their situation. It helped him feel more comfortable leaving Eric. 

 

He turned to leave and suddenly he was smashing into someone. 

 

"Hey watch it" he grumbled, pulling back. 

 

A familiar laugh met his ears before he looked up but then he was staring right into those eyes, the ones he sometimes dreamed of. 

 

"Hargrove?" Steve Harrington said with a laugh. "Guess somethings never change." 

 

It was Steve, right in front of him, like no time had passed. But it clearly had; sure his hair was as perfect as ever, and he was wearing clothes that made him look more business than preppy, but he more or less looked the same. But the age lines on his forehead, and My Little Pony lunch pail in his hand reminded Billy this wasn't highschool anymore, no matter how enchanting the guy's big brown eyes remained. 

 

Billy's stomach erupted in butterflies, he felt sweaty, ust like back in highschool. Only this time he couldn't settle the heat boiling over with a fist to Harrington's face or the mashing of their mouths. 

 

"Steve Harrington. Fancy seeing you here." 

 

"Me? I haven't seen you in what...seven years?"

 

"About that." 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Back in Hawkins, living with Max. She got the house...after..." 

 

Steve nodded and Billy wasn't sure if he was grateful or sick at the fact that he didn't need to finish his sentence for Steve to understand. 

 

"Explains why you didn't tell me...not that you had to...just...you left...and.." Steve snapped his head straighter and cut himself off. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pointing to the floor. 

 

"Oh...um..dropping my son off.." 

 

"You have a son? Someone willingly procreated with you?"

 

But before Billy could retort, a shrieking "daddy" pierced the air and Steve suddenly had a handful of a little brunette girl. Julie, Billy realized. 

 

"Hey princess. Mommy called to tell me she forgot your lunch money." 

 

"Yep, silly mommy." 

 

"Right." Steve laughed. "So I thought I would drop off a lunch for you on my way to work. I'm glad I didn't miss the start of school!" 

 

"Thanks dad! You always make the bestest lunches. I'll put it in my cubby." 

 

She grabbed the lunch pail and took off; Billy then noticing Eric standing next to him watching Julie. The boy looked up to Billy and whispered, "You can go now dad, you know." 

 

Jesus, Max really did have an effect on the kid's attitude and it'd only been three weeks. 

 

"Fine, ok little man. Be good, and I'll pick you up later?"

 

Billy headed out, realizing Steve was now talking with the teacher. He was almost to his car when he heard his name across the parking lot. 

 

He turned to see Steve jogging toward him. Billy stood in place, waiting for him to catch up. 

 

"So...you working?"

 

Billy blinked rapidly. "Um...yes...at the mechanics on Hallock." 

 

"Cool...you get a lunch break?"

 

"Off today." 

 

"Ok...want to grab lunch? I mean, catch up?" Billy just kept blinking. "I mean, our kids are in the same class and all..." 

 

"You don't have to convince me Harrington. Sure." 

 

"Great. I'll meet you at the diner? Say noon?"

 

Billy nodded, watching as Steve turned towards what Billy assumed was his car, still a BMW but nicer than the one he had in highschool. Billy swayed on his feet for a moment, dumbstruck and terrified all at the same time. 

 

************** **

* * *

 

"You still friends with Harrington?" Billy asked Max when he got home; she was folding laundry on the kitchen table. Billy tried not to ignore the fact that all Max seemed to do lately was laundry, it was borderline obsessive. 

 

"Woah!" She yelled, smile on her face. "Doc, I didn't realize we went back to 1984!" 

 

"I'm serious. I ran into him this morning. His kid is in Eric's class." 

 

"Oh, yeah. Julie." Max said, folding a towel, and then unfolding it to fold it again. 

 

"So you are still friends with him?"

 

"I mean, not really? Dustin is more than Lucas or I. I mean, we just didn't stay in touch. I just, you know. Know things." 

 

"And...." 

 

"And...why do you care?"

 

"Just curious." 

 

"Sure...well um, Julie's mom, is uh...Nancy Wheeler? You remember her?"

 

"Steve had a kid with Wheeler?!"

 

"Yeah, wasn't like...well wasn't exactly a great situation, I guess. From what Dustin's told me. Nancy like broke up with Jonathan Byers over winter break their freshman year of college, and like I guess she and Steve hooked up over winter break, I don't know. She got back with Johnathan shortly after...and then...yeah." 

 

"Fuck. That's awkward." 

 

"Yep. But I guess it's ok now? The three of them seem pretty cool. She and Jonathan are married and have another kid, they live here again. Steve's been here, guess he used to only see Julie over the summers and stuff. So I guess he's happy. Works at the local YMCA, with the preschool kids and summer camp." 

 

"Really? Figures." 

 

"Guess so...seriously, why do you care so much all of a sudden about Steve? I mean...I thought, like you hated him?"

 

"I don't hate him. I don't know, figured I should be friends with the guy, right? I mean, I could use some company other than a six year old and Martha Stewart over here." 

 

"Hey! I take offense to that." 

 

But Max was smiling, so Billy smiled too and he helped her finish folding the laundry. 

 

* * *

 

"So, how are you?"

 

Billy looked up mid bite, to see Steve staring at him with those big, caring eyes he always had plastered on his face. 

 

"We don't have to do that, Harrington." 

 

"Well, what else are we supposed to talk about?"

 

"I don't know, how shitty this diner food is?"

 

"Jesus Christ, you haven't changed much have you?"

 

"Well, maybe a little. Have a kid now." 

 

"Yeah, being a dad is fucking crazy, right?"

 

Billy nodded threw another bite. "You could say that...so...you uh, married?" Billy asked, trying to act oblivious. 

 

Steve huffed a laugh. "Dude, not even close. Um...you remember Nancy? Nancy Wheeler? From school?"

 

"Princess of Hawkins High, how could I forget." Billy rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well she and I ahh...had like a one night thing year after graduation...it was stupid...and well, now we have Julie. Don't regret it though! Nancy doesn't either, like Julie's the best thing that happened to me." 

 

"That is some sappy shit Harrington, but I know the feeling." 

 

"So...Eric, right? He have a mom?"

 

"Nope. Traded some weed for him back in the Castro. Figured he'd be a real chick magnet." 

 

Billy wondered if Steve even knew what the Castro was, and his raised eyebrows seemed to be a clue that he did, but then Steve rolled his eyes.

 

"Well obviously he has a mom. You don't have to tell me...I mean if you don't want to. Not like we're friends, right?"

 

"I think we are the opposite of friends, Harrington." Billy and Steve began a staring contest then, and Billy's palms got sweaty. A flash of Steve, lips swollen, pupils wide, shot into his head but he quickly shook it to focus back on the present. 

 

Billy sighed. "Um...Eric's mom, she ahh..she died, when he was born. Just like a freak thing, something in her brain? I still don't really understand it. She and I weren't a thing, not really. Just using one another. Force me to grow the fuck up pretty quick." 

 

"So, it's just been you and him?"

 

"Most part. Coming home wasn't really an option, what with my old man. So, did what I had to. We've moved around a lot, ahhh...hard to find a job that will take me, what with my record." 

 

"You have a record?!"

 

"Don't sound so surprised. Nothing too bad, got out right before Eric was born. I was only in for six months. They aren't the biggest fan of crack back in Cali." 

 

Steve's eyes went wide at that.

 

"Relax, I never touched the stuff. Just peddled it. My idiot idea of earning money for my kid. Things are better now, I guess. Sucks the circumstances that brought us back here, but Eric seems to like it. I'm trying not to move again, at least for a while." 

 

"Fuck, Billy. Jesus." 

 

"Look, don't feel sorry for me, ok? I didn't tell you any of that so you could throw a pity party." 

 

"No, no, I just...that must have been hard, raising him all by yourself." 

 

"Well I had some help. Really nice old broad lived next to us in California. She watched Eric while I worked. At least until he was old enough for pre-school, and I lost my job. Had to move. Mrs. Walsh. She still sends us a Christmas card every year, I don't know how the hell she ever finds out where I am." 

 

Steve smiled. "So what's he like?"

 

"Eric?"

 

"Yea." 

 

"Um...a demon?" Steve laughed and spit out his coke. "No, I mean he's fucking six. He's insane. But in a good way, just like a tornado of energy. All day, everyday. But he's really sweet, gets that from his mom. He can read well too, like way above his grade level. Guess it's from going to the library so much, I mean its like the only free thing we could ever do." 

 

"He sounds like a good kid. I get you with the insanity thought, Julie can be exhausting. I love it though. I didn't get to see her much when she was little, she was in NY with Nancy and Jonathan. Life's been much more chaotic, but so much better now that she's here in Hawkins." 

 

"Damn, pretty boy." And Steve fucking LIT up at that. Billy smiled back, hoping it wasn't too wide. "You ever think we would be breaking bread like this, talking about our kids?"

 

"Nope, never." 

 

They fell into silence then, an unspoken truth between them. Billy wondered who would crack first, but Steve decided to veer in a completely different direction. Which Billy wasn't sure he was happy about, but he also didn't think he could face that inevitable conversation just yet. 

 

"So...ah...how's Max?"

 

"How much do you know?" Billy asked, eyes down, picking at the bread of his half eaten sand-which. He didn't know if this conversation would be any better. 

 

"Um...just what everyone else does." 

 

"So, you know what there is to know. She's...how do you think she is?"

 

"I'm sorry, look we don't have to talk about it. I just haven't seen her since she came back, and.." 

 

"Well you asked." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Billy looked up and Steve had those eyes again, and fuck. As much as it pained him, he knew Steve really did care for Max, he cared for all the little twerps. 

 

"She's doing the best she can. I think having Eric around helps. Keeps her busy. Lucas is in med school, so I think she feels lost. Um...we need a new house for fucking sure." 

 

"I bet." 

 

"The funeral was nice...Susan's I mean. We didn't...my old man didn't fucking deserve one." 

 

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Steve said, and he reached his hand over to gently cover Billy's. Billy looked to stare down, hoping at Steve would let go, but hold on for dear life at the same time. 

 

"So I should get back to work..." Steve said, pulling out his wallet and putting a $20 on the table. Billy made to protest, but Steve put a hand up. "Nah man, I seem to remember I owe you for the last time we had lunch." 

 

Billy smiled wistfully at that. 

 

"I'll see you around, yeah?" 

 

Billy nodded and watched as Steve made his way out of the diner. 

 

* * *

 

"And Julie is SO smart! Her dad took her to this museum to see dinosaurs! And she knows Uncle Dusty! He's her Uncle too! Isn't that so cool?"

 

"So cool." Billy said, opening the passenger door for Eric as he climbed in, adrenaline from his first day pumping through him like electricity. The kid would not stop fidgeting. 

 

"And she liked grandma's necklace. Said it was pretty, that I was pretty. I told her thought that boys can't be pretty..." 

 

"Why would you say that? Boys can be pretty." Billy said as he started the engine. 

 

"Jamie Bell at my old school said they couldn't be. Only girls are pretty." 

 

"Well, Jamie Bell wouldn't know a pretty boy if they punched him in the face." Billy said, Eric laughing. "You remember what we always say?"

 

Eric looked at Billy with a concentrated look. "Um...never let people call you names?"

 

"Yeah, but...if someone makes you feel sad with their words..." 

 

"They aren't acting like a friend." 

 

"Right. So you can be pretty. And if someone says you can't, well tell them their wrong." 

 

Eric nodded a smile at that, and turned to crank up the radio. More ELO. Not that Billy was complaining. 

 

Billy smirked, boys could be pretty. Steve Harrington was proof of that. 

 

* * *

 

"You have to stop swearing around Eric." Max said later that night, coming from out of the bathroom where the little boy was taking a bath.

 

"Why? They're just words." Billy said, not looking up from the TV.

 

Max sat at the kitchen table, staring around the corner at Billy, an incredulous look on her face.

 

"Billy you can't be serious? The kid just told me "thanks aunty, that mac and cheese was bitchin."

 

"That doesn't sound like me, that sounds like you." 

 

Max laughed. 

 

"Ok, fine I'll talk to him. But I don't see the big deal." 

 

"Fathers aren't supposed to act that way around their kids." 

 

Billy clenched his fist at that. "Don't fucking tell me how fathers are supposed to act, Maxine. I'm not fucking Neil." 

 

Max sighed, and put her head in her hands. "I know that. I wasn't saying that..." 

 

Billy sighed too, and let the anger fall from him. He was better these days at that. 

 

"You ever think we should move?"

 

"What? No! Billy, I wasn't saying that! I love having you guys here..." 

 

"No, not us move out. US, the three of us." Billy said pointing between he and Max. "I...I know we haven't said much about it all...but...fuck it's all I can think about sometimes. And I know it is for you too. I mean fuck Max, you can't even set foot in here. Eric told me you even watch TV from the kitchen table." 

 

Max's face went white and stiff. She opened her mouth and quickly shut it. 

 

"I just..maybe we should find a new place. One that isn't so..fucking haunted." 

 

"Yeah..ok, it fucking sucks. But...this is our home, right?"

 

"Doesn't have to be...this was never a happy home, Max." 

 

"I know...I just...I'm not...I'm not ready. I don't know. It hurts, but I think being away would hurt more. At least right now." 

 

Billy nodded. "Ok. Ok. Just, talk to me ok? We're all we have now." 

 

Max nodded and smiled. "I should go back to check on Eric." She got up, and Billy couldn't help the burst of joy that filled his heart at the laughter and giggles that soon erupted from the other room. 

 

Sure, it sucked. But maybe, just maybe, they could all be happy back in Hawkins. And with Steve Harrington around, well, life woulnd't be too bad. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of what has left Max, Billy and Eric alone catches up with Max. Luckily Steve is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words! Glad you enjoy this story, I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is quite angsty and there are implications of murder/suicide and child abuse. It was hard to write, but important to the story.

It had taken Billy and Max a long time to get to where they were now. Eric had helped a lot. Once Max learned about him she at least started taking Billy’s phone calls. Billy didn’t really know why he kept calling back home for Max; he certainly didn’t give a shit about his dad or really Susan, at when he had first left. But in the short time they had been in Hawkins the first time around, Billy had come to see the red head as his sister. He always felt guilty for leaving her behind, more so when she confessed that Neil had started slapping her around. The older and more rebellious she got, the worse it became. Billy prayed that one day he would get the courage to return; save Max from that hell hole. But all he could ever do was pick up the phone. 

Billy had tried to be better before he left; hanging around with Steve the summer after high school had made him want to be a nicer guy. Billy had never been proud of how he had treated Max, or even her friends for that matter. But she hadn’t exactly accepted his apology when he initially made it, the week before he left for California.

They had been driving home from the arcade, Max staring out the window, Billy filling the silence with cigarette smoke. The words tumbled from his mouth and before they even had had a chance to settle, Max was screaming.

_“So what? You say sorry and suddenly it’s all fine? You tried to hurt Lucas! You almost killed Steve! I’m supposed to just forget that? Well fuck you.”_

It had really taken until last Christmas; five years of monthly phone calls, letters, post cards. Max had always sent Eric birthday and Christmas gifts; Billy’s started coming when Eric was three. But Billy was still surprised when Max had called to ask to spend Christmas with the two of them in Portland. He hoped that she didn’t regret that now, seeing as how it would have been her last holiday with Susan. Of course Max hadn’t known that at the time, but…it had been the best Christmas Billy had had since his mom died. He would never regret it. 

Eric had been ecstatic, having only spent a handful of times with his aunt. He and Billy planned an entire week of activities, the library, the park, some kid’s museum where Eric could pretend to be a doctor or a chef, and Max ate all of it up. She never faltered the entire time, keeping up with Eric’s energy, hanging on his every word. When he would go to bed, she and Billy would stay up late, watching movies, eating popcorn, just being what deep down they both had always wanted: brother and sister.

Christmas morning Eric insisted Max be the one to open presents first. He had handed her a small gift box he wrapped himself with the comic section of the newspaper. Billy had tried to help, but Eric insisted he could do it himself.

Max opened it, smile already wide on her face before she even saw what was inside. She pulled out a small bracelet with a silver dragonfly pendant, etched with her initials, and tears began streaming down her face.

_“Oh E…this is beautiful honey.”_

_“Dragonflies are your favorite, right?” The little boy had asked, hopeful._

_“Yes, my favorite favorite. How did you know?”_

_“Daddy told me.” Max looked at Billy, mouth agape. She had said that once, that she could recall, in front of Billy. At the arcade, talking to Jane. She had no idea Billy had been listening, let alone that he would remember something like that._

_“Well it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” She had said.  
_

* * *

 

Max was kind enough to fall into a routine for Billy’s sake, letting him sleep in and take Eric to school most mornings. Billy would leave to be the one to pick him up, and then go back in for a few more hours.

He was lucky that his boss, a cranky old bastard named Mr. Jameson, was sympathetic enough to let him take care of Eric the way he needed. Billy had been busting his ass 7 days a week; there was no shortage of cars in need of repairs or maintenance, the housewives of Hawkins must really be clueless when it came to taking care of their vehicles.

Billy tried to focus on work, and Eric, and not the nagging threat of bills looming over his head. Of course Neil hadn’t paid the house off yet. And there was utilities and food. It wasn’t fair to ask Max to get a job, not yet. Billy knew she must, deep down, want to be back in Chicago with Lucas, but she had made a promise. He had too.

Billy crept into the house around 9:30 on a Thursday evening, mouth dry and starving. He hadn’t planned to be working so late, but that rich bitch Mrs. Jones, whose husband was like the best dentist in Hawkins since sliced bread or some shit, Billy didn’t care, insisted her car be fixed immediately. She had a trip planned at the strip mall the next morning and while Billy tried to explain that she hadn’t changed the oil in the car in what looked like ever, and the brakes were shit, and he wasn’t sure if there was time, Billy had to do whatever his boss wanted. He was a nice enough guy; he just apparently was better friends with Mrs. Jones than he was a boss to Billy.

Billy groaned in delight when he saw a box of half-eaten pizza on the stove top. He grabbed a piece and shoved half of it in his mouth not bothering to sit down. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to savor the food in his mouth and not worry about his shitty day.

“Daddy?” He opened his eyes to see Eric standing at the end of the hallway, clutching his stuffed bat. They had been Stacey’s favorite animal, Billy never knew why, but it had been the first thing she had bought when she found out she was pregnant. Bats were generally creepy as fuck to Billy, but this one was pretty cute, chubby with purple sparkling eyes.  

“Hey little man. How was your day? I’m sorry I couldn’t get you at school, I had lots of cars to work on today.”

“That’s ok daddy…I think aunty Max is sad.”

Billy put the pizza back in the box and walked over, kneeling down to Eric.

“Why do you say that?”

“She was crying. And then she left.”

“She what?!”

“She put me to sleep, but then I couldn’t sleep because she forgot to read me a story, and I found her in her room, and she was sad. I tried to give her a hug, like you do when I’m sad, but she said she didn’t want one. She made me go back to my room and then I heard the door shut, and I’ve tried to find her, but... you always said to never leave the house, if something bad happens. So…I thought maybe I should call um…9……”

“911” Billy finishes quickly, a little aggravated at himself that he hadn’t helped Eric memorize that yet, but sort of happy the kid hadn’t called, because that would be a mess. He tried to push his anger at Max down, and relief washed over him that Eric was ok. He grabbed the boy and held him tight.  

“I’m sorry buddy, you were here alone. That must have been scary. Do you know how long Aunty Max has been gone?”

Eric pulled back and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

“Ok. Well…fuck.”

Eric laughed at that.

“Don’t swear, ok? Daddies can swear because they are an adult.” Billy picked Eric up and carried him back to his bedroom. He set him on the bed, and started pacing the room. Billy had no clue where Max would have gone; he didn’t think any of the nerds were in town, maybe she went back to Chicago? He didn’t have Lucas’s number, why didn’t he have Lucas’s number?

“Daddy, you’re gonna bring aunty back home, right?”

Billy snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sure she is fine, bud. She just…” Billy came and sat on the bed, and put his arm around Eric.

“You remember when we talked about mommies?”

Eric shook his head, bringing his gaze to his bat, gripping it tighter.

“Yeah. I member.”

“Well, kids love their mommies very much, and mommies love them. And Max is sad because her mommy…isn’t here anymore.”

“Yeah, I know. Like my mommy. Like your mommy.”

Billy nodded, swallowing the thick lump in his throat.

“So we know how sad that feels, yeah?”

“It isn’t always sad. Mommy is in the sunshine and the clouds and right here.” Eric said, pointing to Billy’s chest.

“Yep. She is. And so is grandma, and so is Max’s mommy. But Max is still very sad, it is all still very new. She has to learn those things still. And we have to help her.”

Eric nodded, and started to say something but his train of thought was interrupted by a yawn.

“Ok…well. You need sleep. I’ll tuck you in, and then find aunty Max, ok?”

Eric crawled back under the covers, gripping his bat, letting Billy tuck him in tight with his blankets, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry ok? Tomorrow morning, you me and aunty will have pancakes for breakfast.”

Eric smiled, “Promise, daddy?”

“Promise.” Billy said, even though he knew he didn’t have any right to do such a thing. He just prayed that Max hadn’t gone too far.

He shut off Eric’s light, and left the room with a quiet ‘I love you.’ Eric whispered back, and turned over in his bed, facing the window. Billy hoped he wasn’t too worried about Max to sleep.

Billy went to the living room and sat on the couch. He had no idea what to do. He didn’t want to call the cops. Even though he was friendly enough now with Hopper, he was still worried Max would get in trouble for leaving Eric alone. Billy knew she didn’t do it maliciously, and it may have been incredibly irresponsible, but he figured she was probably a catatonic mess right now.

Billy racked his brain, wanting to rip his hair out. He had to start looking for her, thinking of a few places she maybe could be, the quarry or the arcade, but he couldn’t leave Eric alone. He thought maybe he could bring him with, but he didn’t want Eric to be awake all night (the kid did not sleep in moving cars, despite what a thousand parenting books told Billy),  and he also didn’t want him to be there should they either not find Max or find, god forbid, find something _terrible_. Billy buried that thought; Max wouldn’t do that. At least he didn’t think she would.

He jumped up, running his hand aggressively through his short curls. Before he really knew what he was doing he picked up the phone and dialed. It hardly registered that his fingers still remembered exactly what numbers to push, and he didn’t even stop to think that maybe this wouldn’t work, I mean Steve probably didn’t still live with his parents, right?

But before he could think better of it and hang up a voice came on the other end.

“Hello?”

Billy took a few deep breathes, trying to will words to come out of his mouth, to no avail.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Steve?” Billy finally croaked.

“Billy?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What…why are you calling me at ten o’clock at night?”

“Sorry…I didn’t wake Julie did I?”

“No...she’s at Nancy’s tonight. Is everything ok?”

“Nothing is ok.” Billy sighed.

“Billy…did something happen? What’s going on?”

“It’s ahh…it’s Max. She, she’s gone.”

“Gone where?”

“I have no fucking clue. She just…she was watching Eric tonight, and I got home from work and she’s just gone.”

“Is Eric ok?” Steve asked, and Billy’s heart hurt at the pain behind it.

“Yeah, he’s a brave kid. I just…I don’t know where the fuck she is, Steve, my mind is racing with so many horrible thoughts, and she’s out there, so fucking _sad_ and god only knows what she’s gonna do…and I can’t leave Eric, and I’m sorry, I just I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Ok…it’s ok. I’ll be right over, ok? We’ll figure it out.”

Billy nodded against the phone, even though Steve couldn’t see him. He just kept breathing deep, focusing on the sound of Steve’s own breathe on the other end.

“Billy?”

“Mhhm?”

“I’ll be right over, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Ok.” Billy gently hung up the phone and walked back to the couch, settling down, head in his hands, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.

He knew something like this was going to happen. Max had been…too still. Too quiet about it all. She had barely moved during the funeral, face stoic, casually greeting guests, shaking their hands robotically. Billy had tried to talk to her that night, told her to just scream or cry or hit him even, just anything. He knew what it felt to lose a mother; she had to be burning alive.

But she had just shook her head, and told Billy “ _I’m fine, really. It is what it is_.” But she had made him promise to not leave her, silent tears streaming down her face, begging with her eyes, her tone remaining monotone.

_“Please, Billy. Promise you’ll stay, promise you and Eric, you won’t go. I need you to promise.”_

_“I promise”_ he had said.

And that was that. Besides the brief discussion they had about moving, she and Billy hadn’t mentioned the entire thing.

Which, to Billy, was so fucked up.

Max had been the one to find them. She had come home to visit the week before her semester was supposed to start. Spend time with Susan, and do her best to ignore Neil, and sneak photos of Eric to her mom, and ride her old bike through town, and visit Joyce at the store, and Hopper at the station, and just be a kid back in Hawkins.

But she walked through the door to find an absolute nightmare. Worse than any demogorgons or alternate universes filled with vines that choke the life out of you. Because this timeline didn’t just choke Max, it fucking sucked all the air out of her body in one go.

She hadn’t screamed, apparently, at first, vomited instead, according to Hopper who was the first on the scene. The neighbors had called the police after finding a hysterical Max sobbing in the middle of the street.

Billy had gotten a call from Mrs. Byers of all people, because who else when Billy really thought of it. Sure Hopper could have called, but Billy figured the chief thought Joyce would have a…more delicate way of phrasing things.

But Billy had tuned things out immediately upon hearing _“…and we think he shot himself after_ …” because fuck, Jesus fucking Christ. Fucking Neil Hargrove, the fucking bastard. Billy envisioned the piece of shit burning in hell and it gave Billy a warm sort of satisfaction that was quickly replaced with nausea; the caustic feeling that he would never be able to breathe ever again. He had started fighting for air, hyperventilating in loud gasps, until he dropped the phone and Joyce was screaming his voice over the power lines. _Susan._ _Fuck._ She had…Billy had never felt particularly close to her, but he also understood why she never stood up for him in the way he had wanted her to. But _fuck_ , she had she been kind, and beautiful and _loving_. She didn’t fucking deserve this.

Hopper had told Billy when he got into town they figure Susan had tried to leave. Finally gotten the courage now that he and Max were of the house. Figured she told Neil she was going to wait for Max, and leave off with her. But she never got the chance. It made Billy’s blood boil every time his thoughts zoomed in on the whole god-damn thing, which being in this house was about five hundred times a day. He would never _not_ think about it. It would just always be there, gnawing at him like zealous termites on wood.  

He looked down at the floor of the living room that had once been covered in carpet. He had insisted that Hopper rip the damn thing up before he and Max came back home. He fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body until his fucking abs hurt, clutching the floor with his bare hands, toes gripping into the wood floor until they cracked in pain. This was so fucking unfair. All of it. It was never going to be ok.

* * *

 

That’s how Steve found him, curled up on the floor like a helpless child, arms wrapped around his knees, laying on his side.

Billy’s sobs had quieted down. He had calmed himself down slightly by focusing on a spot on the wall. He knew that he should get up, but he just couldn’t manage to find the strength yet.

“Billy?” Steve said gently as he entered the house. He approached Billy gingerly, leaning down on his knees and slowly bringing a hand to Billy’s shoulder.

Billy looked up at Steve then, eyes glassed over.

“Steve?” He sat up quickly, and then he was on his feet. “Fuck!” He screamed, bringing his hands to pull on the short blonde hair on his head.

“Hey! Hey, it’s ok. You’re ok.” Steve said calmly, pulling Billy’s hands from his head, holding them close between their bodies.

Billy huffed at that. “I have to find Max, who the fuck even knows where she is right now? Her car is still here, right? So where is she?” Billy was panting now, sweat dripping from his temple. He was turning red, he could feel the white, bright anger building in his chest. He needed to fucking break something. Then he stared up and met Steve’s kind, eyes.

Seven years ago Billy would have broken Steve; well, at least his face. Scared with this realization, Billy ripped his hands from Steve and took a step back, putting his hands up in a surrender.

“Don’t touch me Harrington.”

“Ok, Billy I won’t.” Steve said, but he still took a step toward Billy rather than away. Cautious.

Suddenly the creaking of the floor boards shook them both out of the tense exchange. They whipped around to see Eric standing at the edge of the living room, stuffed bat still in his grip. He looked frightened, jostled. Billy opened his mouth to say something, hoping to quell the situation, but then the boy scrunched up his face and began wailing.

“Fuck!” Billy cursed again, running over to Eric. He picked up the boy who immediately wrapped his arms tight around Billy’s neck, bat falling to the floor. Billy could feel his son’s tears soaking his shoulder, his guttural sobs a punch to the gut.

Billy walked carefully over to the couch, sitting down and settling Eric in his lap. He rubbed the boy’s back slowly, whispering hushes in his ear, kissing his head, rocking him slowly. He stared up at Steve, helpless, who just stood where he was in the middle of the room watching intently.

After about ten minutes, Eric began to settle down, his cries turning into light hiccups. He finally pulled his face from Billy’s shoulder to look at him, eyes swollen, snot running from his nose.

“Where is aunty?! I thought you left…left me!” He exclaimed.

“Oh bud! I wouldn’t leave you, I’m sorry.” Billy wrapped his son up tight again. “And I’m going to find aunty. Don’t worry.”

“Why is…why is Julie’s daddy here?” Eric muffled into Billy’s neck, and he and Steve smiled at one another at that. Nothing got past kids.

“Um…Mr. Harrington is…um…daddy’s friend?” Billy said, almost like a question, looking to Steve as if he was going to object. “And he is aunty’s friend, and he wants to help.”

Eric nodded at that, satisfied with the answer. Billy could feel him getting lighter in his arms, hoping that the boy would fall asleep. He lent back into the couch and patted the space beside him, gesturing for Steve to sit down.

Once he was certain Eric had fallen unconscious, he turned to Steve and sighed heavily.

“I think I know where Max is. But…I can’t leave him.”

“I’ll stay here. You put him to bed, and I’ll watch him.” Steve said, like it was just that easy.

“You don’t have to do that Steve…”

“Billy, it’s not anything, really. I want to help. I want to be here for Max…and for you.”

Billy nodded, hoping his smile would convey how grateful he was for Steve in this moment. He slowly stood up, careful not to stir Eric, and started walking towards the bedroom. He stopped when he came across the stuffed bat on the floor.

“Could you grab Peaches?” He said, pointing towards the toy with his foot.

Steve smiled and strode over, picking up the bat.

“This is Peaches? It’s a bat. A black, sparkly one.”

“Weird name for a bat, right?” Billy laughed. “Kids are funny man. He needs it to sleep.”

Steve smiled and held the toy a little closer, following Billy into Eric’s room.

“Julie has a stuffed cow; name is Nesquik, you know because of milk…so.”

“How did WE get suck with such strange offspring?” Billy whispered as he lowered Eric into bed, slowly brushing the curls from his face.

“No idea.” Steve said sarcastically. He set Peaches next to Eric and watched as Billy tucked the covers around the boy, kissing his forehead.

When they got back out to the living room Billy made a beeline for his jacket and keys.

“I uh…I’ll try not to be too long. Hopefully he stays asleep. If not…um…read him _Alice in Wonderland_? It’s on his nightstand, it’s his favorite right now. And um…he can’t have milk…and he usually listens to adults well, so…”

“Billy, we’ll be fine. Go find Max.”

“Ok.” Billy said quietly, nodding towards Steve and heading out the door. He paused once he got to the Camaro, trying to calm his nerves before he headed out, breathing in and out slowly the way Steve had taught him what seemed like a lifetime ago. He shoved the warm feelings that memory brought to the back of his brain, focusing all of his energy on the hope that Max would be where he assumed.

He couldn’t determine another place she may have gone; he figured she wouldn’t be stupid enough to just run away. She didn’t have the money to catch a bus, unless she stole some from the small savings he had in a shoebox under his bed.

Her car was still in the driveway, so realistically she couldn’t have gone too far. Deciding he had to start somewhere, he turned the ignition and headed towards the Hawkins Cemetery. He kept the radio off, choosing to focus solely on driving, a million thoughts racing in his head.

He finally let go of the breathe he didn’t know he had been holding when he spotted Max from the cemetery entrance. It was dark, but the lights along the dirt road lit Max’s red hair up from quite far away. It was a small place, and she was obviously the only one there this time of night.

She was sitting cross-legged in front of Susan's tombstone. The flowers they had left during the funeral were dead, almost black, and Billy scolded himself for not bringing new flowers in the now six weeks since. He hadn’t been back once since the funeral, but he knew that Max had. Deduced anyway, as at least twice a week she would leave after dinner and be gone for a few hours at a time, returning to the house with tear stained cheeks.

Max was picking at the grass, staring into space when Billy approached her. She didn’t look up when he quietly spoke her name. So Billy instead interrupted her line of vision, and then sat directly next to her. He didn’t say anything for a long time, just steadied his breathe, letting the cool fall air settle his nerves.

He wanted to give Max her space. If she didn’t want to say anything at all, that was fine. But she couldn’t stay here all night.

“Lucas called me today.” She finally said, voice cracking, hoarse as if she had been screaming earlier. “Asked me to come back. Said that I’ve been here long enough and that it wasn’t healthy. I told him…that I couldn’t leave you, and he said that I needed him instead.”

Billy’s heart dropped into his stomach at the revelation. He knew that Lucas still hated him, for all intents and purpose. Billy didn’t really blame the guy.

“We got into a huge fight. I said that he didn’t have the right to tell me I couldn’t be with my family. He said…that he is my family. And I told him that I love him, but I love you and Eric too. That he didn’t understand like you do. He said…he said…I have to choose…or…or…” she brought the back of her hand to her nose, wiping away the snot and tears that were pooling.

Billy let her cry quietly, choosing to also occupy the emotional aura of the situation by picking blades of grass.

“Did you know mom kept a journal? I found it…when I was clearing out their room. She had it hidden, well actually like 15 of them, behind a hole in the closet wall. I haven’t finished all of them; I started backwards. I…I needed to know how she felt…if she…if what Neil did to us was something she was ok with.”

Billy had to speak up at that. “You know it wasn’t, Max. She never thought what he did to us was ok.”

“I know…but I needed proof. She was so smart Billy! She had so many dreams and hopes for her life. She wrote a lot about Eric. And she never called him ‘Eric’ or even ‘Billy’s son’. She always wrote about him as ‘my grand-baby.’ She wanted to meet him so bad Billy. She loved him and…she loved you…and now…now.” Max turned to cling to Billy then, digging her nails into his back, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tight, trying to put all of the love and care he had for her into this one embrace.

She pulled back suddenly, eyes wide. “Fuck! Eric! Oh, my god Billy! I’m so sorry. Is he ok? Where is he?!”

“It’s ok Max. He’s at home…with Steve.”

Max nodded slowly at that. “I’m so sorry. I never meant…I fucked up.”

“It’s ok, alright? Just it can’t happen again. You feel like this, something happens, you fucking come to me, ok? I don’t make half-assed promises, especially to my sister.”

Max nodded again, wiping at her eyes. She turned to the grave and let her fingers gently graze over the stone.

“I love you so much mom.” She whispered. She turned back to Billy. “Can we go home now please?”

He nodded and they made their way to the Camaro, driving in silence.

* * *

 

When they arrived home they walked in together, Max slipping her hand into Billy’s. She looked exhausted and once they got inside Billy immediately glanced at the clock above the stove. It was past 2 am. But before he could even shut the door, Max had an armful of Eric.

“Aunty! You are home! I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

Max picked him up and held him tight. “Oh, E! You did not make me sad, you make me so happy. I am so sorry I scared you. I won’t ever leave like that again, ok? I love you.”

Eric hugged her tight again and then squirmed to get down. He ran over to Billy and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the living room which held an amused Steve.

“Steve is SO COOL dad!”

Billy laughed, following him into the living room.

“Sorry, he woke up again shortly after you left, and well…I think his nervous energy kept him awake. We’ve just been hanging out, maybe watched some late night TV?” Steve asked, hoping that wouldn’t be a problem.

“Johnny Carson, dad!” Billy laughed at that.

“The Tonight Show, huh? Steve IS cool, Eric only gets to watch that like twice a year.” He winked at Steve who blushed and looked from Billy’s eyes shyly.

Max came up to them, and bent down to kiss Eric on the head. “I should go to bed. I’m so sorry again for making you all worry. And…thanks Steve. For being here.”

Steve waved her off , showing how it had been no problem at all. Max blew Eric another kiss as she walked towards her room, and he sent her one back.

Eric then ran over to the couch and plopped down, immediately finding himself enthralled in the TV again.

“Hey little man.” Billy said, moving to stand in front of Eric. “Don’t you think you should finally go to sleep for tonight?”

“I’m not tired. Like at all dad! Steve should stay here! We can has a slumber party!”

“Have…we can have…never mind.” Billy said, too tired to correct the boy. He figured he could let it slide for one night. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Eric missed school the next day, it was a Friday. And the kid deserved some down time with how chaotic the night had been. He sat next to Eric and Steve followed, sitting so the boy was between them.

“Maybe we should let Mr. Harrington…”

“Steve.” Eric casually corrected Billy, eyes still on the screen.

“Right, Steve go home. It was very nice of him to help, but I am sure he needs sleep.”

Eric pouted at that.

“I can stay…I mean…if you don’t mind. Not every day I get to have a slumber party with a cool dude like this one.” Steve said reaching over to tickle Eric.

“Plus…” Steve continued, “I think you owe me, seeing as how the last time we had a slumber party you left early.”

Billy raised his eyebrows at that. Steve raised his back mockingly. Steve was being bold.

“You and Steve used to have slumber parties? Was he your friend?”

“Yeah…” Billy replied to Eric, “he was…he is.”

Eric nodded thoughtfully, as if this was a development he appreciated. He settled into Billy’s lap and clapped his hands in delight when _Family Ties_ came on the TV.

Billy couldn’t help the grin on his face as Steve’s hand slowly made it’s way towards his, interlocking their pinkies.

* * *

 

It took Eric two and a half episodes of _Family Ties_ to finally fall back asleep. Billy had been in and out himself, baffled at his son’s insomnia. Every time Billy almost fell completely into slumber the kid had something to say about ‘Marty McFly’, or the commercials, or did Steve know that Eric just LOVED to read, and Billy felt so bad for the guy having to deal with his nocturnal animal of a child.

Once he heard Eric’s breathing even out, he turned slowly to Steve who was barely awake himself.

“Hey. I’m sorry about this.”

“Don’t be” Steve whispered. “I’m having fun."

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not. Eric is a good kid. I mean, I didn’t think it was possible for a six year old to have more stamina than Julie, but he proved me wrong.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry. He’s a maniac.”

“I love it.” Steve smiled.

“You don’t have to stay. Thank you for doing this, I know Max appreciates it as well.”

Steve nodded and stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a step forward before turning back around to face Billy. He brought his hand down to cup the other man’s jaw delicately.

“I um...” he murmured, bringing his hand down to his side quickly, “I ahh.. want to stay? Only if it’s ok with you…I mean…you do kind of owe me.”

Billy laughed. “I do huh?”

“Oh yeah. Big time.”

“What is it exactly that I owe you; if I remember correctly, I rocked your world.”

Steve laughed at little too loud at that, Billy smiling as Steve brought his hands up quickly to shush himself.

“You definitely did…but ahh…you left before the best part.”

“And what’s that, Harrington?”

Steve licked his lips slowly, face flush. He met Billy’s eyes. “You didn’t hold me after. That is all I really wanted.”

Billy blinked rapidly, heart beating out of his chest. He mentally kicked himself for being such an asshole at 18. He spent every day since that night regretting his actions, fucking Steve, even though to Billy it had meant so much more than that, only to leave right after, and not just leave Steve that night, but LEAVE.

But now here they were, and Steve didn’t seem to be holding a grudge. He was giving Billy a chance and he wasn’t going to fuck it up.

“Alright Harrington. You’re lucky I don’t like to have outstanding debts.”

“Took you long enough to collect.” Steve teased, smiling wide as Billy stood up, a sleeping Eric still in his arms.

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure that I cuddle the shit out of you, interest and all.” Billy smiled back, and then nodded towards the hallway. “Let me put him to bed, my room is the one right at the end of the hall.”

Steve smiled again, and followed Billy, the two of them parting ways at Eric’s doorway. Billy tucked his son in, and tried his best to keep the grin off his face. His nerves were aflame. He was going to have Steve in his bed, again, but he didn't have to leave this time.

He came into his room to see Steve already settled on the side Billy favored, but he wasn’t going to make him move. The other man was already asleep, arm raised above his head, stripped of his jeans and button up shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. He looked so fucking beautiful, Billy felt like he was going to throw up from the sheer joy that filled his soul.

He stripped down to just his boxers himself, and climbed into bed. Steve woke up slowly.

“Hey.” He almost purred, smiling. “Your bed is so comfortable.” Steve turned so his back was to Billy.

Billy slowly approached Steve, tentatively placing a hand on his waist. When Steve didn’t jump away at the touch, Billy moved closer until he was flush against Steve’s back. Steve fit so perfect into the curves of his body.

Billy felt like they had been meant to hold one another like this their entire lives, and he was overwhelmed at the fact that this was the very first time he was able to be with Steve this way.

Steve sighed into Billy and brought his hand to interlock with Billy’s over his stomach.

“This is perfect.” Steve said. “You don’t shy on paying your debts.”

“Anything for you, pretty boy.” Billy whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve hummed, and Billy closed his eyes, letting himself fall into absolute bliss. He had Steve, here, safe and warm in his arms. And this time he wasn’t going to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be pure, sugary fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut and fluff. 
> 
> I’m not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Beauty and the Beast (animated) technically premiered September 1991, but didn’t get released nationally until November of that year. 
> 
> This story takes place in Sept of 91, so...just pretend it was in Hawkins theater. It’s necessary to the sugary mess that is this chapter.

The first and only time Billy had been inside Steve Harrington he was convinced he was going to die, and he was more than happy with this. At the time it was all so unbelievable Billy swore that once it was over he would become catatonic. It had happened so quickly, but was literally so much more than he had ever pictured in his head, late nights jerking off to the image of one shy, wide eyed brunette, that there was no way it would ever register as reality.

 

The entire act had been fueled by pure adrenaline. The heat, the intimacy, his nerves on fire, the blood pounding in his temples. He went fucking blind when he came. And Billy knew in that moment that he could spend eternity watching Steve come, spend a lifetime milking the moans out of him, noise that was fucking music to Billy’s ears, a memory he often replayed, alone late at night.

 

He had been chasing that euphoria for the last 7 years. First with Stacey, knowing before it even began it would never compare. 

 

He had been with only a handful of people since Stacey; mostly awkward hook ups the rare nights he decided to leave Eric with a babysitter and try to live somewhat of a social life. He thought being with men would help quell the longing, after all he was gay, women weren’t cutting it, so. But he quickly discovered it wasn’t the gender of the person he was with that mattered. It was the fact they weren’t, and never would be, Steve Harrington.

 

* * *

 

Now, it was an early fall morning, the gentle sunlight was just peeking in through his bedroom windows, well his new bedroom, old house. He was back in Hawkins, and he was back inside Steve Harrington.

 

It had happened almost magnetically, the two of them drawn to one another like moths to a flame. Billy wasn’t sure exactly who woke up first but before he knew it he was lazily kissing Steve, pining him gently to the mattress, licking into his mouth. Steve had let out a moan when Billy’s cock grazed against his through their boxer shorts and fuck, Billy almost came right then. He was still drunk with sleep, and he took his time, licking and sucking and kissing until they were both completely naked, flush against one another, hard cocks brushing, mesmerizing blue eyes finding calming brown.

 

“Fuck....Billy.” Steve had drawled out when Billy pushed his index finger deeper into Steve, exploring slowly. Like it had been that night so long ago, Billy could not believe this was happening. He felt like he existed in a fever dream, that any moment it would all disappear. He hadn’t had much time back then to memorize Steve’s body; he wasn’t going to miss his chance now.

 

Steve was a different person in bed. Billy wondered if he acted like this with Nancy, or other women. Billy liked to think he was the only one that could make Steve come apart like this, all loose limbs and wide open mouth; eyes clamped shut, fingers feverishly grasping for skin. And those fucking moans, Jesus. Steve has gotten louder, that much Billy was certain, not that he was not going to complain.

 

“Billy...I’ve missed you so much.” Steve whispered as Billy hooked his finger, pushing in past the knuckle.

 

“Missed you too baby.” Billy said, and fuck, it felt _so_ good to say that.

 

“Thought...” Steve panted, eyes still closed, licking his lips so obscenely Billy had to stop his finger as it pumped into Steve momentarily to take a deep breathe, less he come right then. “Thought about you so much...every time I come.”

 

Billy grinned at that. “Every time?”

 

“Hmmm.” Steve hummed, nodding slowly. “Never as good as with you, you feel amazing.”

 

“Well, I’m only getting started Pretty Boy.” Billy said, wasting no time inserting a second finger. Steve bucked up at that, fucking himself languidly on Billy’s hand, grinding his hips, jaw slack.

 

He kept working Steve open, at a glaciers pace, keeping his eyes zeroed in on the other man’s face. His body was aflame, his heart pounding out of his chest. He needed to kiss those beautiful lips; he was a man in a parched desert.

 

Billy lunged forward, shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth, lips sliding together in a rush of spit and clanking teeth. He kept his fingers in Steve, scissoring him open, fucking into him as their tongues fought for dominance. When Billy entered a third finger, Steve broke from their lips and moaned so loud, Billy had to clamp his other hand over Steve’s mouth, trying to contain the laughter bubbling up.

 

“Shhhh, babe, I love it when you moan for me, but try to be quiet, ok?”

 

Steve nodded and licked his lips as Billy removed his palm. He lifted his hips up again, and Billy brushed against his prostrate.

 

“Jesus! Fuck, Billy!” Steve exclaimed and Billy decided to let that one slide. “Fuck, do that again.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice princess.” Billy hooked his fingers again, finding the spot that made Steve’s toes curl. He brushed against it with each thrust of his fingers, grinning wide as Steve began shivering beneath him.

 

“Billllly...” Steve impatiently whined.

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“I...fuck...I need you. Please.”

 

“Need what babe?”

 

“Fuck...need you.”

 

Billy bent down and kissed Steve hungrily, taking his time removing his fingers. He brought his hand up to wrap around Steve’s weeping cock.

 

“What if I want to ride you?”

 

Steve opened his eyes at that, glaring at Billy with a mixed expression that said ” _fuck yes...sounds terrifyingly intriguing.”_

 

Billy’s face broke into a wide grin, moving to rest his elbow next to Steve’s head, threading his fingers through his hair.

 

“I’ve dreamt of being in you every day since that night. But...we have all the time in the world now, right? We can take our time.”

 

Steve nodded, fidgeting, whining a little.

 

“You ever thought about that? Being inside me?”

 

Steve closed his eyes tight and nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So...fuck.” Billy looked down to where he and Steve’s cocks were achingly hard, inches from one another. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you better fucking make a move, and get my cock in you. Want to feel you.”

 

Billy all but dove over Steve. He reached and grabbed more lube and a condom, rolling it on Steve in record time. It had been at least a year since he had last had sex, and so probably should have taken the time to prepare himself, but the overwhelming need overtook his best judgement. It would be so worth it though.

 

He slicked Steve up and hovered over him. Steve was looking up at him with those Bambi doe eyes, looking a little hesitant. Billy cupped his cheek.

 

“We don’t have to do this. I want you to be comfortable.”

 

“I am! More than comfortable...just nervous. A good nervous. Like...last time.”

 

Billy smiled, and grabbed the base of Steve’s cock. He gave it a few strokes, twisting his fist at the head, eliciting another moan from Steve. He lined himself up and began to sink down.

 

The stretch burned, but it wasn’t too painful. Billy could take it. He felt so full, could feel Steve brushing every inch of him as he sank lower and lower.

 

Steve’s hands immediately went to grip Billy’s hips, his head rolling back.

 

“Jesus Christ Billy. You’re so fucking tight.”

 

Billy sighed when he was finally seated completely against Steve. He stayed still for a moment to catch his breathe and adjust to the sensation.

 

Steve opened his eyes and brought his fingers to play with the curls on top of Billy’s head.

 

“I like your hair short.”

 

Billy let out a hysterical laugh, leaning down to brush his lips over Steve.

 

“That all you like, Harrington?”

 

“Not even close. You...fuck...” the other man closed his eyes again, as if he were letting himself finally feel all of Billy.

 

“You’re so...warm. So tight. I can’t...I...can you move?”

 

“Gladly.” Billy said, resting his hands on Steve’s chest, slowly pushing himself off Steve’s cock before sinking down again. He moved slow at first, finding a rhythm. Steve was not holding back now, moaning and whining, thrusting his hips up slowly into Billy.

 

“I’m not gonna last long babe...” he said, reaching for Billy’s cock. The moment Steve’s hands wrapped around him, Billy threw his head back in pleasure.

 

“Fuck. With you touching me like that...Christ.” He moved his hips, circling Steve’s, while fucking into Steve’s fist. Steve started thrusting up into Billy faster, moving deeper with every movement. Suddenly Billy cried out.

 

“Oh fuck!” Steve smiled, he’d found Billy’s prostate. Knowing exactly where to aim now, Steve was pounding into Billy from below, hands gripping his hips so tight he knew he was leaving finger bruises and nail scratches.

 

“Billy...oh shit. You feel amazing babe.”

 

“You....too...”

 

Steve began fondling Billy’s balls, causing Billy to still his hips. Billy completely lifted himself off Steve only to just as quickly sink back down.

 

Steve kept working Billy’s cock, Billy covering Steve’s hand with his, stroking together in tandem with Steve’s thrusts.

 

Billy was finally at the edge; Steve rolled his hips, hit Billy had _right there_ , and then he was spilling over their joined hands, head flinging back, groaning out a mangled “Steeevvvve.”

 

“Fuck babe, I can feel you. Fuck, I can feel you coming!” Steve exclaimed, gripping Billy’s hips, staring right into his eyes,  thrusting into him until he too was falling into oblivion. Billy slumped over Steve’s chest, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

 

“Fuck.” Billy laughed, carding his hands through Steve’s hair, brushing the locks glued to his forehead with sweat.

 

“You’re telling me. Fuck, I could feel you. That didn’t happen last time, having you come while I was in you. Shit, that was so hot.” Steve groaned. 

 

Billy settled his forehead into the crook of Steve’s neck, hand still on his softening cock. Steve whined and wiggled as the he became too sensitive and Billy reluctantly slipped off of him. He laid in the bed next to him, settling his arm across Steve’s waist.

 

“I thought the first time was amazing. You’ve really perfected your technique Hargrove”

 

Billy snorted. “Not really Harrington, just 7 years of pent up desire for your tight ass.” He grabbed Steve’s ass cheek in one hand, squeezing gently.

 

“So romantic.” Steve laughed.

 

Billy pulled Steve in closer this time, and whispered to him “I want this forever”.

 

Steve’s eyes lit up, and he smiled so wide Billy thought his face would break. Steve grazed his thumb over Billy’s bottom lip and then kissed him, so soft Billy barely felt it, but the emotion that bloomed in his chest was enough to make him dizzy. They lay tangled in one another for a few more moments, just breathing in tandem, inhaling one another.

 

“We should probably get up? Eric’s either burnt Max out by now or she’s sedated him with cough syrup.” Billy whispered.

 

Steve looked at Billy with saucer sized eyes at that.

 

“I’m joking. Relax.”

 

They lay together for a few more minuyes before Billy slowly unraveled himself from Steve. He grabbed his shirt from the night before and wiped them both clean, taking his time with Steve’s stomach.

 

He reluctantly got out of the bed, finding what he assumed was a clean shirt and basketball shorts.

 

“You have work today?” Billy asked.

 

Steve sat up, hair wild, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yes? But I’m the boss, so, I can be late.”

 

Billy nodded and once he was dressed stared at a still unmoving Steve, raising his eyebrows.

 

“All I have are my work clothes.” Steve said, cheeks blushing.  “Indon’t know why I never changed out of them when I got home last night.”

 

“Here” Billy said, tossing Steve a pair of sweatpants and the next shirt he found in the pile on the floor.

 

Steve put them on, thanking Billy as he did so.

 

“Smell pancakes.” He said, as he moved toward the door.

 

Billy laughed. “Yeah, Max’s specialty.”

 

Billy moved around the end of the bed until Steve was directly in front of him. He circled his arms around his waist and gently kissed him on the lips.

 

“Thank you again, for last night.”

 

“Of course.” Steve whispered, eyes moving down to stare at their feet.

 

“Hey” Billy said, using his index finger to raise Steve’s head up to look into his eyes. “What’s up?”

 

Steve sighed, and let go of Billy to hug himself. 

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not. What?”

 

“I ahh...what just happened...is it...what...I don’t think I can handle you leaving again.”

 

“I’m not!” Billy blurted out. “I mean, I won’t. Fuck Steve, I was so stupid back then. I couldn’t...you didn’t deserve someone like I was at 18. If I can wake up every fucking day like that, with you, then I’m gonna. I’m not going to let you go his time.”

 

Steve smiled softly. “Ok. Ok, good.”

 

They grinned at one another like idiots, jumping slightly when the bedroom door burst open. Billy jumped back from Steve, to see Eric standing in the door frame, holding a bottle of maple syrup.

 

“Daddy! Pancakes.”

 

“Ok, I’m starving!”

 

Eric moved to eye Steve. “Why is Steve wearing your shirt daddy?” He asked pointing at the shirt on Steve. Billy grimaced a little; it was his black Beatles shirt. Billy hated the Beatles but it had been a gift from Stacy, as a joke. Eric knew that, he liked to wear it to bed when he was really missing her.

 

Billy hoped it wouldn’t be a problem with the kid. “You guys have a slumber party?” Eric asked skeptically. 

 

Steve nodded.

 

Eric eyes steve, his facial expression unreadable to Billy. “You like the Beatles?” Eric asked, and Steve looked down realizing the shirt he was wearing.

 

“Yeah...everyone loves the Beatles” he shrugged.

 

Eric laughed. “Mommy was right dad! You just suck.”

 

Steve broke into hysterical laughter at that, and Billy couldn’t help but do so too. 

 

“Don’t say suck” Billy said, picking Eric up as he shrieked with laughter.

 

“Ok! Well Steve, you can has pancakes too!”

 

Billy didn’t even bother to correct Eric this time, just laughing as he carried the boy into the kitchen. Max had the table set for only three people, but she had a smirk on her face when Steve and Billy came into the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Steve” she said dramatically. “I didn’t know you stayed over. It was SO quiet this morning, I thought Billy was just sleeping in.”

 

Billy rolled his eyes, and then nudged his head towards Eric.

 

“Eric has been listening to music so...”

 

Billy nodded and Steve shuffled awkwardly beside him.

 

“Anyway! Pancakes?”

 

* * *

 

The three adults slowly ate their breakfast as Eric rambled on and on about all the fun things he was going to do on his “hickey day” which Billy kept reminding him was not what it was called, he was playing “hooky”. The kid clearly didn’t realize that it was already 10:45 and half the school day was already gone.

 

Steve stood up shortly after he finished his plate and nervously ruffled his hair. “I should get going, work and all.”

 

Billy stood up too. “Yeah, um I’ll walk you out!”

 

“Bye Steve! Thanks for letting me watch Johnny Carson!” Eric yelled, not taking his focus off his pancakes.

 

“Sure thing kid.” Steve said, ruffling Eric’s hair.

 

Max waved good bye and mouthed a thank you, for which Steve smiled back.

 

They got to Steve’s car before he looked down and realized he was still in Billy’s clothes.

 

“Oh shit, let me grab my stuff” Steve said, acting to move back to the house. 

 

Billy grabbed his arm gently. 

 

“Nah” Billy said, looking to make sure the street was empty as he pulled Steve in by the collar of the shirt to kiss him slowly. “You look hot in my clothes. Plus if I keep yours, gives you a reason to come back.”

 

“I definitely don’t need a reason, you know other than YOU.” Steve smiled against Billy’s lips, letting their foreheads come together.

 

Steve pulled away and opened his car door. But before he lost all courage, Billy spoke up.

 

“So, Harrington. Want to go out with me tomorrow night?”

 

Steve smiled wide. “I would love to...but I have Julie.”

 

“Ok...so could Eric and I take you and Julie out tomorrow night?”

 

Steve smiled even wider. “Sure, that would be fun.”

 

“Ok cool. Um...what should we do?”

 

“Well...you can say no but Julie will not shut up about going to see that new Disney movie...Beauty and the Beast?”

 

Billy smiled, “Perfect. Eric won’t shut up about that either.”

 

Steve smiled again. “It’s a date.”

 

“It's a date.”

 

* * *

 

Billy regretted telling Eric almost immediately that they were going to go to the movies with Steve and Julie the next day. It was all he could talk about. Luckily Billy had work from 2 to 7, and he could escape the incessant questions.

 

“What does Steve do?”; “does Steve like basketball too?”; “when can we have another slumber party?”; “why can’t I watch Johnny Carson every night?”; and did Billy know how much cooler Steve was then him because he liked the Beatles?

 

Billy tried his best to concentrate at work but it wasn’t that hard though to go through the motions of oil changes and belt replacements, he knew it like the back of his hand. So he let his mind wander to that morning, the feeling of being buried in Steve, his hot breathe against his skin, his gorgeous mouth as he came. It was enough to get Billy hot all over again.

 

He finished his work early and asked Mr Jameson if he could take the next day off. Seeing as how Billy had finished up on most of the cars they had in the shop, he didn’t mind.

 

When Billy got home around 730, the house was dark and quiet. He rummaged in the fridge to find leftover rice, and began eating as he walked the house for signs of life. He peered into Eric’s room to see him passed out on his bed, relieved sleep finally had caught up with him. He moved and knocked on Max's door.

 

She was sprawled out on her bed, a stack of notebooks surrounding her. She was intently reading one not bothering to look up as Billy came in.

 

“Hey."

 

“Hey."

 

“Eric fell asleep. Finally."

 

“Saw that, thanks for taking care of him today."

 

“Of course. Least I could do.”

 

“Ummmm..is this...is all this ok for you Max?" Billy said, setting his food down on her desk, gesturing to the notebooks.

 

“Yeah. It helps. I promise."

 

He nodded and silence fell over them. He continued to eat as Max slowly turned the pages of the notebook. She cleared her throat but kept reading as she spoke.

 

“So how long have you had a thing with Harrington?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well you guys weren’t exactly subtle this morning. You’re lucky your kid is oblivious.”

 

Billy groaned.

 

“You like him?”

 

Billy blinked at Max like the very question was idiotic.

 

“What?”

 

“Steve, do you like him? Because if you’re just using him to get your dick wet? I mean as far as I knew you hated the guy.”

 

“There is a lot you don’t know, Maxine.”

 

“So tell me”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I care. Because we...talk now, right?”

 

Billy nodded.

 

“So...let’s start with do you like him?”

 

Billy sighed, letting the tension leave his body. “Max, I fucking love him. I have since highschool.”

 

Max whistled low. “Fuck”

 

“Yeah."

 

“So like...did you guys have a thing back then?"

 

“No. I mean, he hated me for a long time. We only became friends after that whole...demonrat thing? When it tired to bite my foot off?”

 

“Demodog”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s called a demodog. It doesn’t even look like a rat, you’re so stupid...”

 

“Whatever! Demodog....we started hanging out, just like smoking and shit at his pool. I always thought he was flirting back, but I never asked.”

 

“So what, you just run into him again a few weeks ago and suddenly he’s in your bed?”

 

“No...I mean...kind of. We have unfinished business.”

 

“Meaning...”

 

“Meaning...none of your business.”

 

”You're really gonna play that shit with me?"

 

Billy sighed loudly, realizing he would have to dress up at some point.

 

"We...um....may have...hooked up once, back then. Night before I left."

 

“Shit, really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“How did that...happen?”

 

“Well...I knew I was gonna leave that next day, so...I didn’t want to leave without...telling him how I felt."

 

“So he knows you love him."

 

“No. I never actually got to that part, I just...we had been drinking and he kissed me first and then, I don’t know. It was amazing, and fuck...it was incredible, but he didn’t know I was going. And before he fell asleep, he like...he whispered to me “I want this forever” and I...I... just...I freaked out. I couldn’t have stayed, Max so I just...left”

 

“That’s fucked up."

 

“I know."

 

“But he’s cool with it now? I mean, clearly, since you did the horizontal tango again."

 

“Jesus Max. Yes, I apologized and I think it’s fine. We’ve both grown up. And I’m taking he and Julie out tomorrow, with Eric. We’re going to the movies."

 

“Oh my god, that is so cute!" Billy rolled his eyes, and went to leave her room, hands up in an exasperated surrender.  

 

“So love huh? Pretty intense stuff.” Max said casually before Billy was completely out the door. 

 

“What do you want from me Max? A play by play?”

 

“No, just. Want to make sure you’re happy. I remember what you told me about stuff with Stacey and..”

 

“Stacey was different. Very different."

 

“But you loved her, right?”

 

“Yeah...but in a different way. She was...comforting. And for some reason loved my stupid ass. But she never was in love with me, she said as much."

 

"But Steve is in love with you?"

 

"No...I just...I'm happy. Promise."

 

Max eyed Billy for a beat before seeming satisfied, returning to her reading. Billy went to bed, trying to simmer the butterflies boiling in his stomach. 

 

* * *

 

Billy spent way too much time fidgeting in front of the mirror. He knew he looked good, slight stubble on his chin and upper lip, and his hair perfectly coiffed, a lone curl sweeping across his forehead. He didn’t look the same as he did the in highschool, the mullet thank god was gone.

 

He was wearing a simple white t shirt and jeans, and his gold pendant, the one his mother gave him the last time he saw her. He didn’t see the point in being anything other than himself today. They were to meet Steve and Julie at the theater at 3, but Billy hoped to surprise them early and pick them up.

 

After adjusting his hair for the 15th time Billy sighed and decided he looked as good as he was going to. He headed to Eric’s bedroom to find the boy in nothing but his underwear playing with his Hot Wheels.

 

“That what you going to wear to the movies?” Billy asked.

 

Eric laughed. “I can’t wear this dad.”

 

“Well, better get dressed. Or we’ll be late.”

 

Eric jumped up and headed towards his dresser.

 

“Are we suppose to dress fancy?”

 

Billy looked at his own outfit and shrugged.

 

“Not really. What’s rule number one when we take someone on a date?”

 

“Be yourself.”

 

“Right. So this is what I like to wear. What do you want to wear?”

 

Eric stared off into space for a moment, contemplating.

 

“I want to wear...my Superman costume!”

 

Billy smiled. Well, he walked right into that one.

 

“Alright.” He sighed, “I think that will be pretty cool.”

 

Eric grinned widely and raced to his closet, throwing toys and books and his nicer clothes out with wild abandon until he came across last years Halloween costume. Surprisingly it still fit; Eric had grown like a weed this last year. The suit was a little snug around the shoulder and ankles but otherwise looked ok.

 

“Alright Clark, ready to go?”

 

“Not Clark Kent dad!” Eric whined. “He’s Superman! When he’s in the suit!”

 

“Right. My apologies, Superman.”

 

When they got to the kitchen, Max was sitting at the table folding more laundry. Billy had hoped some progress had been made, but he wasn’t going to push her.

 

“Well! Don’t you look stellar Mr Kent”

 

Eric rolledhis eyes before groaning. “Not Clark Kent! Does no one care about Superman?”

 

Max laughed, “Sorry. Superman. And his trusty sidekick...trailer trash Billy?”

 

“Dad, whats trailer trash?”

 

“A bad phrase. Aunty Max must be in a mood.”

 

“I’m not in a mood. I’m trying to be funny. Where are you going dressed up?”

 

“We have a date!” Eric exclaimed.

 

Max’s smirked at Billy, making moon eyes. Billy quickly interrupted before she could say anything else snarky.

 

“We’re just going to the movies with Eric’s friend Julie and her dad.”

 

“Yep. Sounds fun. Behave...” Max said. 

 

Billy put on his best “fuck you smile” before ushering Eric out the door. It was only a little after 2, they had plenty of time to stop at the store beforehand.

 

He got Eric situated in the back and then started the Camaro. Eric screamed for ELO, which Billy loves but with the way this kid played Mr Blue Sky 500 times a day he may have to swear them off for life.

 

They got halfway down the street when Billy turned down the volumes

 

“Ok Eric, rule number two on a date?”

 

Eric squinted his eyes and brought his finger to his chin in a serious look of concentration that made Billy smile.

 

“Ummm....oh! Always open the door for them!”

 

“That’s a good one, but not rule number two. Rule two is...always buy them...”

 

“Oh flowers! Are we gonna get Julie flowers?”

 

“Yep. Steve too.”

 

Eric beamed at that, then continued to sing along to the radio.

 

* * *

 

Billy let Eric pick out flowers for Julie. He chose a pink rose, which Billy told him was the perfect choice.

 

Billy’s face got heated as he asked the store attendant for marigolds. He knew they were Steve’s favorite, he couldn’t even remember how he knew that, but he did.

 

They paid and headed off towards Steve’s; once they pulled onto the familiar street Billy couldn’t help the tight feeling in his chest and the nerves in his stomach. He felt 18 again, driving down the road like he had done almost everyday that summer, running from Neil, hiding from Tommy, just existing to be near Steve.

 

He hoped that Steve wouldn’t be upset that they were surprising them. Billy had thought it would be romantic but as he waited for Steve to answer the after knocking, he suddenly felt like it was a stupid idea.

 

But then Steve opened the door, shirt half buttoned, clearly in a rush, Julie yelling and laughing in the background. And he looked gorgeous as ever.

 

Billy could tell Eric was impatient and wanted to run inside to meet Julie.

 

Steve’s exasperated face fell into a blush and a smile upon laying eyes on Billy.

 

“Billy! Eric! What...I thought we were meeting at the theater?”

 

Before Billy could even open his mouth Eric had blurted “we wanted to surprise you and Julie! It’s mantic.”

 

“Romantic” Billy corrected. Steve’s grin grew wider at that.

 

“It’s very sweet.” Steve said, turning to look inside the house. “We aren’t ready yet, Julie can take a little wrangling. Come in.”

 

“Wait!” Eric said, producing the rose from his side. Steve hadn’t noticed them, what with the kids superhero costume and all.

 

“I got this for Julie”

 

“Wow! That’s very nice of you. She will love it, let’s see if she’ll calm down enough to actually look at it.” Steve said, smiling at Billy.

 

Eric ran past Steve, calling out Julie’s name. Steve turned to follow him but Billy grabbed him by the sleeve.

 

“Got these for you Pretty Boy.” Billy said, bringing the flowers from behind his back.

 

Steve’s eyes lit up at the sight of them. He gently took them from Billy and brought them up to his nose to smell them.

 

“Marigolds. You’re just full of surprises today, huh?”

 

“I try.”

 

Steve gestured for Billy to follow him, and they found the kids sitting in Steve’s living room, with what could only be described as a tornado’s remnants of toys strewn about. Dolls and toy cars and stuffed animals were scattered about. Julie was still in what looked like pajamas.

 

“Dad! Eric brought me a rose.”

 

“I saw. Did you say thank you?”

 

“She did!” Eric said.

 

“Good. Julie, Eric and his dad Billy are here to go to the movies, remember? And you still aren’t dressed.”

 

“It’s Saturday!” She exclaimed, like that answered everything.

 

“Yes, and people can do more than sit in their pjs all day. So. I thought you wanted to see Beauty and the Beast?”

 

At that Julie jumped up and took off to her room.

 

“Hopefully she won’t be too long. She’s in this new phase where she insists on dressing herself so, who knows what she’ll come out in.”

 

Billy huffed and pointed to Eric. Steve laughed.

 

“So Superman, taking a day off the crime fighting?”

 

“Thank you! Everyone thinks I’m Clark Kent.”

 

“Isn’t Clark Kent...” Steve started, but Billy stopped him.

 

“Don’t even bother”. Steve shook his head, laughing. 

 

Suddenly Julie appeared, running back into the living room in a flash, wearing a Ninja Turtles outfit without the shell or bandana. Billy couldn’t remember their names, but a purple belt hung around her waist.

 

“What are you wearing?” Steve asked.

 

“What? Eric is wearing his Halloween costume.”

 

Steve sighed and smiled. “Alright! Sounds good to me.”

 

Eric and Julie began jumping around then, play fighting, the costumes apparently transforming their usual energetic six year old selves into speed demons.

 

Steve sighed and looked at Billy who had a huge grin on his face.

 

“Your kid is going to be a bad influence on mine.” 

 

“Come on Harrington, what  did you expect?”

 

* * *

 

They got to the movies with a few moments to spare; Billy insisted on paying for their tickets, so Steve insisted on buying snacks. Billy whispered to Steve that he wasn’t sure if pumping the kids full of sugar was the best idea, but Steve brushed it off with a “Yeah, but once they crash, it’ll be sweet bliss for us.”

 

“Jeez Harrington” Billy said, nudging him with his shoulder, a sly smile gracing his lips. “What great parenting...but I like the way you think.” 

 

Billy was loving this; more than he thought he should. Joking with Steve, having someone, and again that someone being Steve, to relate to. And clearly Julie and Eric got on like gangbusters, as they hadn’t stopped talking since they got in the car.

 

Luckily they quieted down during the movie, both enthralled by what was on screen.

 

During the scenes after Belle tended to a wounded Beast, Steve turned to Billy and smiled.

 

“Remind you if anyone?”

 

“Are you implying I’m the Beast in this relationship?”

 

“Well...clearly I’m the beauty.”

 

“Not going to argue with that.” Billy said, quietly moving to thread his fingers with Steve’s. He felt like a love sick teenager all over again, and he could not care less. It was invigorating. 

 

The kids loved the movie, chattering Steve and Billy’s ears off on the way to the car and on the drive to the burger place they decided on going to for dinner.

 

“She had a HUGE library dad! Like so many books! I want one!” Eric exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah? Well you’re getting close with your collection!”

 

“Dad, can I be Belle for this Halloween?”

 

“I can be the Beast!” Eric said

 

“Well, what does that make me?” Billy asked.

 

“Hmmmm...you and daddy can be...Mrs Potts and Chip!” Julie giggled.

 

“No! Daddy should be Gaston! He’s got muscles like him!” Eric said.

 

“Alright, well if I’m Gaston, who is Steve?”

 

The kids hummed, the silence jolting, before landing on an idea. 

 

“The candlestick!” Julie and Eric said at the same time, falling into hysterical laughter. Steve started laughing too, shaking his head.

 

“Looks like I’m stuck with it. Sounds good to me. He was the smartest after all.”

 

Julie and Eric went back to talking amongst themselves. Billy looked over to Steve who was staring out the window.

 

“You don’t have to be a candlestick you know. I’m sure Eric will change his mind 500 times between now and then.”

 

“I would...Julie and I the last two years, since she’s been home, have dressed up to match. I don’t know, it’s sort of a fun family thing. When she was 4 we were Dorthy and the Scarecrow; last year Donatello and the...what’s the rat’s name?”

 

“Like I would know. Eric watches highbrow entertainment. Like Ren and Stimpy.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, anyway...I would love to be a candlestick, if it meant I could spend time with you guys.”

 

Billy swore if he kept smiling like this his face would mold into a grin permanently. “Well then, guess I’ll be Gaston. Fitting, right?”

 

“I wouldn’t say so. You’re...you’re not the same Billy I used to know.”

 

Billy took his eyes off Steve and focused on the road.

 

“I mean...you are, you’re caring and funny and loyal. But...you aren’t so scared anymore, you aren’t so...angry? I mean you call me pretty boy but it doesn’t have the same bite, it just feels like it should. Actually you’re more Billy, if that makes since.”

 

“I think so. I’ve...Ive had to try really hard, you know? Um...doesn’t mean I’m perfect. I’m not suddenly some knight in shining armor Harrington.”

 

“I never thought you were a knight...but you certainly saved me...” Steve said, smiling sympathetically at Billy.

 

The intimate moment was interrupted by the kids screaming for burgers as they neared the restaurant. Billy knew Eric could be loud but two six year olds were enough to break his ear drums. They did their best to corral the kids into the restaurant, relieved to see the waitress bring over crayons for the kids to draw on their placemats.

 

Steve brought his hand to rest on Billy’s thigh, burning heat through his jeans. Billy could never in a million years believe his luck. He was sitting with Steve Harrington, who Billy was pretty sure was the love of his life, across from his son, and Steve’s daughter, who seemed so content in this moment.

 

His thoughts started to wander back to the last day of highschool, and marveled at what Steve had said in the car. Billy had never seen it that way, in fact he knew it to have been the opposite.

 

* * *

 

Billy had all but bolted from his desk as the last bell rang. He was finally free. Well almost. Free from the prison that was Hawkins high at least.

 

He had lined himself up a gig at the new Record Store at the mall with plans to save as much as he could and head back to California before fall hit.

 

He would leave now if he could, but Neil wouldn’t let him get a job while school was in session. Billy figured his old man had to know he would be moving out soon, but he didn’t push the issue. He had mentioned his job to his father in passing, hoping he wouldn’t ask specifics. Thankfully he didn’t. Billy assumed his father wouldn’t want him working in a music store, but as long as he stayed out of his hair, Neil seemed happy.

 

Billy ran to the Camaro, hand on the door, when he heard his name called across the parking lot.

 

“Hey Hargrove!”

 

It was Steve fucking Harrington.

 

“What do you want Pretty Boy, I’m trying to get the fuck out of here for good.”

 

“Tracey is having a party tonight. You going?”

 

Billy had blinked at Steve like he grew three heads.

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

Steve shuffled his feet. “Just wondering if I should watch over my shoulder”, except  he was grinning.

 

“Funny. Don’t worry Harrington, your pretty face is safe so long as you don’t piss me off.”

 

“Why would I want to do that?”

 

Billy rolled his eyes and turned back to his car.

 

But Steve hadn’t been finished.

 

“Seriously though...I ahhh...I owe you. You know?”

 

“What the fuck for?”

 

“For that whole...thing. Last month.”

 

Billy shivered at that. He did not want to think of any of that. The giant...what did Max call it? A demonrat? Demawolf? He didn’t know. All he knew was one minute he was smoking a joint at the quarry and the next he was saving Harrington’s ass from this snarling, clearly radiated or something mutant of a thing that came from the woods. Luckily Billy kept a knife on him at all times.

 

Steve has made Billy swear he wouldn’t say anything, and Billy hadn’t. The entire thing was so fucked up, he didn’t really know what he would say. Max had explained, sort of, to him later that night, something about a government experiment and Hopper had it under control and everything was back to normal again. Billy didn’t even want to put too much energy into the whole thing, it was just another nightmare to get messed up in.

 

“You don’t owe me, Harrington. I may not like you...” and that was a lie of course...” but wasn’t going to just let you die.”

 

“Well then let’s celebrate? Come on? I’m bringing some really good tequila. I’ll only share with you.”

 

That was intriguing. But Billy had still felt like there must have been some kind of angle. Despite saving him, Steve had to remember what Billy was like, right? The guy that beat his face in, and flaunted girls with big hair and equally big boobs, and demolished him on the court.

 

“Maybe.” Billy had said, dreaming of a beautiful boy with gorgeous lips and a generous heart his entire drive home.

 

__

* * *

 

“Dad!” Billy was snapped from his memories. 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Eric and Julie were asking to have a slumber party.” Steve said, picking at his food, with a smirk on his face. “I said it’s up to you.”

 

“Oh...I guess so! It’s the weekend, right?”

 

“Yay!” The kids exclaimed.

 

“I can...ahhh...I don’t want to impose him on you. Julie can stay at our house, or...”

 

“No, no. Eric can stay with us, it’s fine. Um...you can stay too. Unless you feel uncomfortable?”

 

“No! I um...would love that...are you sure? I don’t want to make Julie upset or anything.”

 

“It’s fine, really. She’ll be so preoccupied with Eric, she won’t even notice. And...I don’t know. It could be nice, the four of us.”

 

Billy nodded his head, blushing again. Christ. Steve was going to be the absolute death of him.

 

* * *

 

They stopped at the house to grab a few things before heading back to Steve’s. Billy asked him to stay in the car with the kids so Eric wouldn’t be distracted by wanting to take every toy he had with to show Julie.

 

Max was sitting in her room again, the notebooks sitting around her on the bed, when Billy crept by.

 

He knocked on her door and stepped inside.

 

“Hey. Uh...Eric and I are going to stay at Steve’s.”

 

“Oh, ho. Moving fast, huh?”

 

“You think?”

 

“No. I’m just messing with you. I mean, after all you guys did bone yesterday morning, so. Clearly you aren’t taking it slow.”

 

Billy groaned at that. “Are you just going to sit here and...do this all night?”

 

Max took a deep breathe, setting the notebook that was in her hand down. “I think so, yeah...but it’s fine, I promise. I...um...called Lucas today. I told him I wasn’t going to choose and it was unfair of him to make me. I told him I was staying here as long as I needed...he, he asked to come visit. I said that was ok. We haven’t planned it yet.”

 

“Good. Just let me know when he comes...I’ll plan to stay out of the house.”

 

“No! I...I don’t want that. Look, I made it clear if Lucas wants me in his life, that includes you and Eric too. You’re my family. He...he wants to know you guys. I’ve told him you’ve changed.”

 

“Yeah, well. Don’t get his expectations up too high” and with that Billy left the house.

 

* * *

Julie was content to show Eric her dollhouse and other toys when they got back to the house. By the time they finished setting up her dollhouse, and having a tea party with her dolls and enacting an epic battle between Superman and Donatello, it was 8 o clock. Billy and Steve could tell the kids were getting tired.

 

“Maybe time for bed?” Billy said, lifting Eric from the ground where he and Julie were stacking legos. 

 

“No way!” Eric and Julie chorused until Billy set Eric down, glancing Steve I’m annoyed defeat. Two kids were way more intense than just one. 

 

So, Steve convinced Billy to let the kids stay up to watch Saturday Night Live, a feat they both knew (or hoped) would not be accomplished, and it convinced the kids to settle down enough to sit on their prospective dads laps and watch TV. Around 930 they both finally zonked out.

 

“Eric can sleep in the guest bedroom.” Steve said, as he carried Julie up the stairs.

 

Billy didn’t need to follow Steve there;  he had slept in the guest room plenty of times. He laid Eric in the bed, bigger than the one Steve’s parents had back in highschool, and sank down on his knees, taking his time tucking him in, watching his chest rise and fall. He was so fucking lucky to have this kid. He would never understand what he did to deserve him, but he was grateful every single day.

 

He could hear Steve saying good night to Julie so Billy did the same, kissing Eric’s forehead and meeting Steve outside in the hallway.

 

They quietly padded downstairs and Steve headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. “Beer?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Steve walked over and handed Billy a bottle, they both took slow sips as they stared one another down.

 

“So...we still gonna watch SNL right?”

 

“Um...duh. It’s the premiere episode, too.”

 

“Good” Billy said, swaying on his feet, not quite sure what to do. Feeling his uneasiness Steve grabbed Billy’s hand and led him back to the couch. They sat down next to one another, not too far, but not crowding one another’s space.

 

“Thank you for tonight. It was...it was wonderful.”

 

“Well, I sure know how to woo them.” Billy deadpanned. 

 

They drank their beer in silence, Steve clearing his throat after a few swigs. 

 

“I never thought in a million years, you would ever consider me.” Steve whispered, not daring to look Billy in the eye. 

 

Billy huffed out a laugh of annoyance.

 

“You? What about me? I’m way too good for you, pretty boy. I had 7 years to wrap my head around the fact you were even into me that one night, still feel like I’m in a fucking dream.”

 

Steve scooted closer, lifting his eyes to match Billy’s. 

 

“Not a dream.”

 

“I hope not.”

 

Steve grabbed Billy’s hand and began playing with his fingers absentmindedly. He had a look on his face like he was searching for the courage to say something big, so Billy beat him to it.

 

“Just spit it out, Steve”

 

“What?”

 

“Whatever you’re thinking.”

 

“I...It’s not a full formed thought.”

 

“So? I think I can get the gist?”

 

“Ok...um...did you even,...like...like me back then?”

 

“What?” Billy asked incredulously. 

 

“That night, I mean...I kissed you first and...you left before...”

 

“Listen, I was a fucking idiot. I was 18 and bruised to hell, like every fucking night of my life, and I...I had to leave. Please know that...it had nothing to do with you.”

 

“I do know that...I think. I just...you left so quick.”

 

“Yeah, because...because if I had stayed even one minute longer I wouldn’t have been able to ever leave you. And...I had to Steve, I had to or I wouldn’t have survived.” Billy confessed. 

 

“I could have protected you...”

 

“No. Don’t start with that, the what if’s. You did everything you could, and gave me more in just three months than anyone ever had in my fucking life. You SAW me Steve. You gave me fucking hope. And yeah, I was still fucked up, I am still fucked up. But...you said earlier that I saved you, but Jesus. You fucking saved me, alright? I’m not going to leave again. So of course I fucking liked you. Fuck...I...”

 

But before Billy could finish, Steve’s lips were on his, beers forgotten on the floor. He was straddling Billy’s lap, moaning into him like his life depended on it, like he was trying to crawl into Billy’s mouth. Billy’s hands instinctively went to Steve’s hips, holding him in place. Steve began circling his waist, grinding into Billy who pulled back panting into the space between them.

 

“Fuck. We should...ahhh...slow down. Um...Eric, he tends to wake up when he’s in strange places..I don’t...”

 

“You’re right.” Steve said, slowly crawling off Billy.

 

But Billy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. “Doesn’t mean I can’t do this.” They continued to make out, slowly, delicately for a few more minutes. Steve pulled back with a whine.

 

“Ok. If I keep that up, I will have no choice but to hold you down and have my way with you.”

 

“So forceful. I like it.”

 

Steve smiled and reluctantly got off Billy. He stood up and pointed towards the kitchen. 

 

“Would you want a snack or something? Could be like old times?”

 

“By old times do you mean eating the popcorn you burn while trudging through the insane sexual tension between us?”

 

“Exactly! And I don’t burn the popcorn anymore...well most of the time.”

 

Billy smiled as he followed Steve into the kitchen, watching him pull out a pot and a bag of popcorn kernels.

 

He leaned against the kitchen island, trying to avoid staring at Steve’s ass as he worked. 

 

“So...how’d you end up with the house?”

 

“Parents moved to Florida on my 19th birthday. Literally. Told me I could have the house if I wanted. So, figured why the hell not? I didn’t have a job then, so. Seemed like a good idea. I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

 

“And then...Julie?”

 

“Yep.” Steve stooped what he was doing to turn and face Billy. “God I was such a wreck then. I was so fucking terrified, like anyone is right? When they have a kid? But, I just...it was hard at first. With Nancy in NY and Johnathan. I’m glad she had him...just...”

 

“Not how you figured you’d start a family?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Yeah...I get that.”

 

“Yeah...” Steve turned back to the stove as the popcorn started popping. He took in a deep breathe as he asked his next question.

 

“So...Eric’s mom..”

 

“Stacy.”

 

“Stacy...were you close”

 

Billy sighed, taking his gaze off Steve, tapping his foot. “I...look I can’t...I don’t really want to talk about her, if that’s...if that’s ok?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

 

They fell back into silence. Steve stayed guarding the popcorn until it was finished popping, pouring half into a bowl and sprinkling it with salt.

 

“Wow, you have become quite the master chef since the last time you cooked for me” Billy said as he popped a kernel in his mouth. 

 

“You should see my Mac and cheese. I rip open that box like no bodies business.”

 

Billy laughed, letting Steve lead the way back to the couch. 

 

They sat down and Steve turned on the TV again. He put it on a random channel and they let it play in the background as they munched on the popcorn.

 

Steve cleared his throat. Billy got hot again. He was gonna ask something else heavy again, Billy could feel it. Damn Steve and his fucking feelings...

 

“So how are you?”

 

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?” Billy glared at Steve, popcorn midway to his mouth.

 

“I just...if you want to talk about it...”

 

“Nothing to talk about.”

 

“Billy...I just...I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through and”

 

“Look Steve, I appreciate it alright? But. It is what it is.”

 

“Billy...”

 

“Billy what? What do you want me to do Steve? Cry on your shoulder? Fall to my knees? I’m doing what I have to do for my family, and even if I wanted to, there isn’t anything to talk about.”

 

“Billy, your dad murdered Susan, and killed...”

 

“Fuck! Harrington, I know what fucking happened, alright? I don’t need you to save me, ok? I didn’t need it back then, and I don’t need it now...I...”

 

“I’m not going to apologize for caring about you, ok?”

 

Billy set his head in his hands, taking deep breathes. He wasnt going to lose his cool. 

 

“I don’t want you to. But...I don’t need what you think I do. I don’t need to cry or talk it out, or let out my feelings. You want to know how I feel? Same way I did when in highschool. Pissed off. Fucking angry. Hateful. I hated my dad then and I fucking hate him now and I’m glad the bastard is in the ground. I hate what he did to Max. But he’s gone now, and as fucked as it is, the reason he’s gone...I can finally fucking breathe. And...every moment I think I’m like him, I look at Eric and I KNOW I’m not. So I’m fine, ok? I don’t need you.”

 

“I....”

 

“Fuck. That’s not what I meant. I do need you! So much, just...not in the way you think I do. I need this” Billy said, grabbing Steve’s hand. “I need your burnt popcorn...”

 

“It’s not burnt”

 

“Not this time” Billy smiled and Steve slapped him playfully.

 

“Ok, so your delicious popcorn, and...and going to the movies with our heathen children and just living, Steve. I just...you make me feel so safe and I fucked up last time but I don’t have a reason this time. I don’t need to run away.”

 

Steve leant up and kissed Billy so softly it was like being touched by the wind. But Billy grabbed Steve’s head and pulled him in deeper, sliding his tongue in his mouth. He needed to feel him, become him. 

 

Steve pulled back and settled into Billy’s shoulder, intertwined their fingers.

 

“You make me feel safe too.”

 

Billy smiled, grazing his thumb down Steve’s cheek. His heart grew two sizes F Steve’s revelation. 

 

And in that moment, what else mattered?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this! I will still be updating Recently Played weekly, as I have that finished, but I have a lot of ideas for this story.


End file.
